The hunter and the hound
by NightLark
Summary: Bella's cousin comes to Forks to escape from her cruel step-brothers. While there she meets someone she thought she never would, someone she has been desperatly searching for her entire life.
1. Stranger

-1**A/N: I was rereading the chapters of Jasper's Angel, decided the story was good but the way I'd written it was complete crap so I decided to write it again. This redo is kind of a combination of Jasper's Angel and This called my life except I have changed it so that Jasper is no longer Ashley's father (for those of you who have read Jasper's Angel and liked it the old way please tell me and I will repost the original story).**

The girl was a stranger to the area. Any resident could tell that. Forks was a small town so new people stood out. She was tall, slender and very pale, with long honey coloured hair that hung slightly curly down her back. She wore jeans and a white shirt. Cowboy boots on her feet. Two dogs sat patiently at her feet, both were German Shepherds, one cream, one dark, and wore bandana's (one blue, one red) around their necks. The girl was looking at a piece of paper, staring intently as if it would tell her the answers she sought. The lighter dog whined, jerking her back to reality. She tucked the paper away and patted the dog's head. He placed his front paws on her knees. She absentmindedly stroked him, resting her head against the bus window.

"Fork's bus station!" shouted the driver. The girl grabbed her rucksack from the seat next to her, pulled gently on the leads wrapped around her wrist and headed to the door.

"Hey are you sure you want this place kid? It's a bit of a dead end" the bus driver asked. The girl nodded, her eyes bright.

"Yeah, this is it. Thanks" she disembarked before the driver could try and be helpful anymore. She waited for the bus to leave before doing anything else. A quick glance around confirmed the driver's comment. It was a dead end.

She sat on a nearby bench and unclipped her dogs. The leads weren't necessary, the pair were perfectly obedient. The girl thought about the events that had led her here. It felt strange. Only a few days earlier she'd been in Basingstoke, England (the English equivalent of Forks). Then Texas, now Forks.

"You okay?" asked a voice. The girl looked up to see a car, the driver a boy with blonde hair, gelled into careful spikes.

"I'm fine. I was wondering…do you know where Isabella Swan lives?"

"Bella? Yeah, of course. I know everyone. Do you need a ride to her place?" He was probably just trying to be helpful but she decided against accepting.

"No, I like walking. I just need directions"

"You sure? It's on my way"

"I just got off a bus for the first time in ages, I need to stretch my legs" she lied. The boy shrugged and quickly rattled off directions to Bella's house.

"Thank" she waited for him to drive off but he didn't.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Cassie Blake. You?"

"Mike Newton. Are you a friend of Bella's?"

"I'm her cousin"

"Wow, I didn't know she had a cousin"

"We're not super close" Cassie tried hard to keep calm. Her instincts were torn between running or hitting the boy. She took a deep breath. He was just a curious teenager, no harm.

"You're from…England?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. What type of weather do you get over there?"

"The same you get anywhere. Rain, sun, clouds. The usual" he stared at her blankly, not understanding her humour. She sighed and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you but I've got to go"

"Oh yeah. Probably see you around sometime" he smiled and drove off. Cassie waited until he was out of sight before muttering to herself "Well he is really annoying" she turned to where her dogs were sitting patiently.

"Come on Buddy, Scarlett. We've got to get moving" she whistled and they fell into step behind her.


	2. Hey bella

-1**Cassie's POV**

It didn't take long to find the house described by Mike Newton. There was a truck parked in the driveway but no one answered the door when I rang. So I sat on the doorstep to wait.

Scarlett woofed impatiently at me. I stroked her soft fur.

"It's okay girl. She'll be here soon. I hope" The two dogs had been my only friends and companions since I'd left England. Even before then they'd been my only friends through everything. They were twins, adopted from a rescue shelter after being almost drowned. Scarlett was the leader, the impatient one who always tugged on the lead (whenever she had one on which wasn't often). Buddy was the quiet, caring one. They both adored me and I knew they would fight for me to the death if I wanted them to.

A car pulled up in the drive. I could hear laughter. I squinted into the darkness. Bella was there, I could just make her out. There was also someone else…

"Honestly Jake, I'm not that fragile. I can carry my own shopping. The vegetables aren't going to attack me"

"I want to. Get off shrimpy" I stiffened. He sounded…big. I felt a wave of fear wash over me. Buddy broke his normal silence and barked. Scarlett echoed him, following up with a growl. I tried desperately to quieten them.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"A dog Bella. I'm sure you've heard one before"  
"Very funny. It sounded close" I rose, letting the car's headlights skewer me.  
"There's someone there" said Bella, peering at me. It had been years but she hadn't changed. I sighed quietly, looking at her. Bella was my opposite. We looked almost the same (well, our moms were both twins) but Bella was the dark one, the warm one. I was the cold light one. I sometimes wished I had Bella's expressive brown eyes instead of my icy silver ones.

"Who's there?" called Bella. I didn't reply, still assessing the boy as whether he was a threat or not.

He darted forward and grabbed me, pinning me against the wall.

"Let go of me you fucking arsehole!" I managed to choke out. The dogs leapt forward, digging their teeth into his legs. He cried out in pain but held fast.

"Jake! What is it?" Bella called concerned, hurrying forward. She saw me and stopped.

"Jake, let her go"

"What? Ow! Get those dogs off me!" Bella grabbed them by the collar and pulled them off him. The pair kept struggling and trying to snap at anyone in reach.

"You can let her go now Jake" Bella said. Jake didn't release me, he merely loosened his grip. The dogs were still barking and thrashing.

"Scarlett! Buddy! Shut up!" I snapped. For once, they disobeyed. Clearly not liking the fact that I was being throttled anymore then I did "And let me go or I'll get them to rip your balls off"

"Who is this kid Bella?"

"She's my cousin Jacob. Now let her go" he did as he was told and stepped back.

"Can you let my dogs go now?" I asked. Bella hesitantly released them. Buddy stayed where he was, growling but Scarlett leapt forward again, eager to attack. I knelt in front of her and whispered in her ear. She froze and her snarls subsided into low growls.

I rose again and smiled at Bella.

"Nice to see you Bells. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Cassie, why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit you anymore?"

"You haven't seen me in three years. We've only ever been able to email each other"

"Sorry. Now, can you please dismiss your pet gorilla so I can talk to you?"

"No way" said Jacob "I'm staying" I glared, my eyes darkening with anger. We locked gazes, a battle of wills. Eventually I broke away and shrugged.

"After you" I mock curtseyed. Bella unlocked the door and went in. I followed, whistling for the dogs. The gorilla, Jacob, came in last.

I settled happily onto the sofa while Bella stood looking nervous. Jacob was pacing.

"Okay, so this…girl is your cousin?"

"Yes, both on our mother's side. They were twins" Bella said "Renee and Rachel"

"What about her father?"

"She does have a name you know" I cut in "it's Cassie. That's Buddy and Scarlett" I pointed at the dogs who had taken up their standard positions, one on either side of me, at my feet. They weren't relaxed though. I could see the tension in them. They didn't trust him anymore then I did.

"I remember those two. I haven't seen them since they were pups!" Bella smiled for the first time since she'd seen me.

"Christmas right? 2007? That was the last time"

"Yeah, I remember. So why'd you show up now?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you" I didn't really want to explain with giganto around.

"Nice try but unlikely. You would have rung first. Also, your emails stopped coming about three months ago. Why?" I shrugged.

"Were you worried?" I asked. Confusion flashed across her face.

"Of course I was. You just…stopped"

"No you weren't. No cared. And they won't. ever" my exhaustion from the travelling, my frustration and fear all leaked into my voice.

"What's wrong Cassie?" I shot a meaningful look in the direction of Jacob.

"Please?" he looked conflicted for a minute or two but nodded.

"I'll see you later Bella. Your shopping is in the kitchen" he said before leaving. I waited until I heard his car engine start and drive off before speaking again.

"Bella…things have happened…bad things. I don't really know how to tell you"

"Start at the beginning. What happened, when did it start?"


	3. Cassie's Story

-1**A/N: This chapter contains flashbacks of controlling and violent behaviour. Implied rape (no details). There will be a prequel story to this one which details the events of Cassie's life before she leaves for Forks. Title still to be decided. Any suggestions? PM me.**

"It all started about five months back. Do you remember, my mum met that guy, Richard…decided to get married a little while later?"

"Oh yeah. I couldn't make the wedding because I was…"

"On lock down for sneaking off with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah" she smiled sheepishly "Carry on"

"Okay, so my mum gets married. Everything's fine there. Perfect man, perfect job. Perfect chauvinistic pig. You know the type" she nodded to illustrate her understanding "Anyway, he had three kids. Two sons and a daughter"

_****Flashback****_

"_Cassandra, I'd like you to meet my children. Mark, Leo and June" I looked at them. Mark and Leo were both about eighteen. Mark was had spiky dark hair and a short sleeved t-shirt, displaying his muscles, the classic jock look. Leo was leaner, his hair blonde and floppy. There was something unsettling about the pair of them. Perhaps it was the way they eyed me up. I felt like a piece of meat._

_I turned my attention to the girl, June. She was younger then me, only thirteen. She had blonde hair like mine only hers was straw rather then honey, or gold (people described my hair differently depending on the light) and it was pulled into neat plaits, tied with red ribbons. She wore a little checked skirt and white blouse. Everything about her screamed 'daddy's girl!' I wondered why the heck she dressed like a little girl when her brothers dressed like regular teenagers. I already knew that Richard was incredibly chauvinistic, expecting my mum to do all the housework and such. Perhaps he thought that his daughter was supposed to look pretty, be innocent and silent until the day she became a housewife? God I hoped he didn't try to make me. No way._

_Anyway, June looked okay. A bit of a tattletale maybe but harmless enough. Not like those boys…_

_****End Flashback****_

I broke off.

"Bella, if I tell you this you have to promise never to tell anyone else. Not Charlie, not Renee. Not anyone. Promise?"

"I promise Cassie" I knew I could trust her. Bella and I had once been really close. After her mum left Charlie, she moved back to live with her sister. Me and Bella lived in the same house for six years. Then they got their own place when she was nine, back in America, Renee met Phil and Bella came back here. I was two years younger then her but we'd been closer then sisters until she'd left. We'd stayed in contact with each other but after a while Bella's emails become…fluff. Meaningless dribble and I knew that we weren't going to ever get back what we'd lost. There was something she was hiding. I knew it.

"Okay. So, we'd been living in the new house about a month and a half when my mum and Richard decide to go on holiday. They hadn't had a honeymoon because they decided to use the money on buying a house together…well, Richard decided. But it cost less then they anticipated which meant they could go on holiday after all. They decided that since Mark and Leo were both eighteen they could easily look after us girls, and the house. So, they left on their trip round the world" I paused, not sure how to continue "I never liked them much. They were rude, spoilt brats but I thought I'd be able to handle them" my voice has gone slightly high and hysterical. I told myself I wouldn't cry damn it!

"It's okay Cassie. Just tell me" she handed me a tissue as well, just in case. I heard Buddy whimper, sensing my discomfort.

"Well, the boys had always been a bit…off around me. They were like their dad, they thought men were supposed to be in charge. June was okay because she was the 'little one' and they left her alone. But…well…it started off small. Little things, like bossing me around and stuff. I mainly stayed hidden in my room. But then…a couple of days after mum and Richard had left…something happened"

_****Flashback****_

_I was late. I'd meant to get back from school an hour ago but I'd been held up in the library doing my homework. I didn't enjoy homework but I knew it had to be done. The library was quieter then the house. Mark and Leo seemed to always have friends over, or they were playing on the Xbox. June normally played music really loudly so she could sing along (off-key) and dance (jump up and down, making the light fittings rattle). I had practically run back home because Richard called every day at exactly the same time and if I wasn't there, I'd get in trouble._

"_Where have you been?" asked Mark when I came in. He was lounging on the sofa, but he rose as I walked past the living room._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you! Where the fuck have you been?" he demanded, grabbing my arm._

"_Library" I said, pulling away._

"_Don't pull away from me bitch" he said, getting angrier. His nails dug into my arm. I kept struggling, his grip got tighter. I twisted and slapped him hard across the face. He let go of me, more out of shock then the force of my slap. I ran up the stairs. If I could just get to my room. Get to my room and I'd be safe._

_I was almost there, my hand reaching for the handle when a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and tugged me back. I staggered and fell to the floor. I looked up to see both Mark and Leo standing over me. Shit. This didn't look good._

"_You don't run away from me!" growled Mark, pulling me to my feet. I tugged, trying to get free again. Leo wrapped his arms around my, holding me still._

"_Let me go! Let me go! Please!" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks._

"_No. You have been misbehaving and now you're in trouble" Mark said, scolding me like a naughty child. Leo didn't speak. He was the quiet one, that just scared me more then Mark's obvious aggression._

"_What are you two doing?" asked June, sticking her head out of the bedroom door._

"_Nothing sis. Just taking care of a little behavioural problem. No need to worry" Mark assured her._

"_Well, can you at least keep it down? I'm trying to study" Mark smiled. It made me want to throw up._

"_Sure thing sis. We'll try. Perhaps you should put some headphones in?" he suggested. I was desperately searching for a way out. Buddy was coming up the stairs and when he saw me he barked. The two boys looked over, temporarily distracted. I elbowed Leo in the ribs, broke free and started to run. I had to get out of the house._

_I got to the stairs when someone made a grab for me. I tripped and fell, hopelessly reaching for something to grab onto. I tumbled down the stairs and lay in a broken heap at the bottom. My vision blurred and began to fade. I could dimly make out two figures._

"_He told you not to run" said Leo before darkness consumed me._

_****End Flashback****_

"What happened after?" Bella asked, with horrified fascination.

"They took me to the hospital and got me x-rayed. I had a broken wrist, I was lucky it wasn't worse. They kept me off school for a few days before they deemed me 'healed'. Then they…punished me for running"

"They…?" She didn't want to ask but I knew what she meant.

"Yes. First Mark, then Leo. They didn't care. It got worse after that. I was never allowed to go out except to school. They stole my mobile, broke my computer. I had to ask for their permission before I went anywhere. They beat me, Mark especially. Leo was less violent but just as cruel. He found other ways to torment me. They used me as entertainment for their sick friends. They told me if I told anyone what happened they would kill me. I knew they could. June didn't care, she told me it was my place to take what they gave me. I thought things would get better when mum and Richard came back but it was worse. I tried to tell mum but Richard covered for the boys, said I must be imagining things. He hit me then too. I put up with it for a little while longer, then one day I stuck some clothes into my school bag, and when I'd been dropped off I ran away. The dogs were waiting for me at the gates (I'd let them out the back door that morning, they knew where to go). And I came here. I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry"


	4. Bella and Charlie

-1Bella's POV

"Can I stay here Bella? Please?" she pleaded. I nodded.

"Of course. But I don't get why you can't tell Charlie…they aren't here. They can't hurt you"

"He won't believe me! He won't! They never do! Please Bella! Don't tell him!" after I'd left England when I turned nine, I'd seen Cassie every summer (I went to her, or she came to mine) and Christmas until three years ago. I'd talked to her about everything, boys, girls, school, family and I'd never ever seen her this upset. Obviously, it was understandable but she looked so desperate.

"I promised, only you can tell him. But we need an excuse or he'll just ring your house and they'll get you back" I warned.

"Okay" she looked tired.

"You can sleep here tonight, we'll arrange something better tomorrow. Are you hungry?" she shook her head. I went and fetched blankets and a pillow. She arranged a makeshift bed and curled up on the sofa.

"Can you stay here Bella?" she asked. I could see that talking had peeled off the mask she'd been wearing when she arrived. She was letting her emotions show. She was scared of being alone.

"Okay Cassie" I sat in the armchair. Buddy lay beside the sofa, Scarlett took a position at the living room door, clearly on guard.

"Those dogs won't attack Charlie?" I asked, suddenly thinking.

"No. they only attack those who are a threat. Besides, Charlie smells like family. Same with you" she curled up under her blanket and was asleep within seconds. I pulled my phone from my pocket and rang Edward.

"Hey love, what's up?"

"Err…Edward, you can't come over tonight"

"Why? That mutt isn't still there is he?" I detected a slight growl in his voice.

"No, Jacob isn't here. But you can't come over tonight. Trust me. You'll see tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure love. See you then" I hung up. I sat in the darkness for a little while before I heard a car pulling up. Charlie was home. Crap, I was hoping I wouldn't have to have this conversation until tomorrow.

"Bella? You home?" he called.

"Living room dad" I called quietly. He came in, spotted Cassie on the sofa and stepped back out again. I followed.

"Bella…who's that?"

"That is Cassie, my cousin"

"Cousin?"

"On mum's side. Remember aunt Rachel?" I just prayed he wouldn't remember that Rachel lived in England.

"Oh yeah. She's grown a bit"

"Dad, last time Cassie was here she was ten. Of course she's grown. Anyway, she was having a bit of trouble at home so she came here and asked if she could stay. Just for a little while. She was really upset so I said yes. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Do her parents know where she is?"

"I don't think so" Charlie gave me his best 'dad' look.

"She needs to call her mum so that they know she's okay"

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow dad. She's really tired"

"Okay. I'll be off early tomorrow, think you can keep an eye on her?"

"Sure dad. I'm heading up to bed. Oh…also, there are two dogs in the living room. They came with Cassie. I was just warning you that they won't leave her alone so don't try. You'll lose a finger"

"Right. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow bells"

**A/N: short chapter but it was basically just a filler.**


	5. Scars

-1Cassie's POV

I woke with a jolt from nightmares. Buddy pressed his cold nose against my cheek in an act of reassurance. I patted his head and got off the sofa. A quick glance at the clock told me that it wasn't too early. I went into the kitchen and found the ingredients for pancakes. I always enjoyed cooking. It relaxed me.

"Hey" said a voice. I jumped, forgetting for a moment that I was safe. I almost dropped my frying pan. I managed to grab it in time. I'd got the coordination skills Bella lacked.

"You startled me Bella" I said, placing the frying pan atop the stove.

"Sorry. You cooking?"

"Of course. I always do. That was one of the things I was required to do"

"And you still like cooking?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"Pancake?" she nodded and went to the fridge. She pulled out some meat and put it in a bowl for the dogs. I quickly set a pancake to cook.

"Charlie already left?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to persuade you to ring your mum, tell her your safe"  
"She won't have noticed I'm gone" there was a knock at the door. Bella got up to answer it as I slid a pancake onto her plate. Scarlett followed at her heels and a second later I heard loud growls. I rushed after her, leaving breakfast. Scarlett had taken her defensive position in front of Bella, hackles raised, lips curled back to show sharp fangs as she snarled.

"Hey! Scarlett!" I shouted. The boy at the door looked at me with something close to horror.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked. Bella looked at me. I shrugged and went back to the kitchen. I heard the door close.

Bella's POV

"Bella! What the hell is that doing there?"

"That as you so rudely put it is my cousin Cassie. She's staying here for a bit"

"She's not human" I felt like ice had been pumped straight into my veins.

"What?"

"That girl isn't human. I can smell her. She smells…different"

"Werewolf?"

"No. it's kind of…it's almost like your scent but it's got something else in it. It's confusing. Anyway, I don't want her here with you"

"Edward she's my cousin. Human or not, she's family! And she's not dangerous!"

"Just like the werewolves aren't dangerous? I can smell him around here Bella. He was angry at something. What happened?"

"So this is about me and Jacob?"

"No! This is about your safety! Tell me what happened!"

"He attacked Cassie and she set her dogs on him. That's all!"

"So he smelt it too. I need to speak with Jacob!"

"What?"

"I need to talk to him and the pack. But I need her to be distracted and you safe. Alright. I know. You and…it…are coming round my house. Alice will supervise you"

"I'm not a bloody kid Edward! I'll decide what I do with my life, thank you" he gave me a look. A look that said 'I am doing this for your safety'. It also told me that there was no way I'd win this argument.

"Fine. But be nice to her. She's family and she's had a really hard time lately"

"I'm always nice Bella" he smiled. We went back into the house.

Cassie's POV.

Bella and her-boyfriend?-came back in.

"Hi. Your breakfast is on the table Bella. Do you want any pancakes…err…what was your name?"

"Edward. And no I already ate"

"Okay"

"Umm…Cassie, I'm going over to Edward's house today. You want to come?"

"Err…I don't want to intrude on whatever you two have planned"  
"No, it's no problem. Alice will most likely attack me with her hair brush and make up. If you come she'll have someone new to torture" I could guess what she was thinking and not saying. 'this was I don't have to worry about you at home'.

"okay. I'll go shower and then I'll be ready to go" I went upstairs, the dogs following at my heels.

"Stay" I told them. They stood either side of the bathroom door like statues. I went in and flicked on the shower, waiting for the water to warm. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself as I slowly removed each article of clothing. My chest was a patchwork quilt of bruises in varying degrees of age. The bruises stopped at my shoulder. While the boys had always been very good at blaming any marks that showed up on my clumsiness, they tried to keep all the bruises hidden. I turned and twisted so I could see the five long scars on my back from Mark's belt the day before I left. I dreaded to think what would happen if they found me again.

The last thing I removed was my bracelets, I wore one on each wrist. They were more sweatbands then bracelets but I hadn't chosen them for their looks. I pulled them off and stared at my scarred wrists. I hadn't told Bella the full story. I hadn't told her that one day, when Mark had slammed my head repeatedly against the bathroom mirror that I'd taken a shard and slashed both my wrists. The only person other then me who knew exactly what happened was June. She'd bandaged me up and told me not to let her brothers see. If they did, it would be worse for me. And it was. Because at first, I hadn't listened.

_****Flashback****_

_Leo grabbed me by the wrist as I attempted to dodge past. I wished Scarlett was here with me. She'd rip him apart. But she was locked in the kitchen with Buddy._

_I winced as his hands brushed the tender spot on my wrist. He gave me a curious look._

"_What happened to your wrist?" he said. I shook my head. He squeezed it tightly. I screamed._

_He shoved me against the wall, holding me there with his body as he stretched out my arm. He tore off the plaster I was wearing to cover the scars._

"_Well, well, well. You been taking up wrist slitting Cassandra?" he asked, using my full name, the way his dad did._

"_No!"_

"_So…why do you have a scar on your wrists?"_

"_I cut myself. By accident. On the broken mirror. When Mark slammed my head on it" he released my wrist and pressed his hand to my throat._

"_Mark did no such thing you little liar. He has never touched you in your life" it was the old lie. The one I was forced to recite everyday of my shit heap of a life._

"_Say it" he hissed, his mouth against my ear "Say it now"_

"_Mark never touched me. I tripped. I was clumsy. I'm sorry" he nodded._

"_That's better. Now if you ever cut yourself again, I will get the kitchen knife and I was cut every inch of your body" the way he said it scared me the most. Not loudly, not angrily. Just, calmly and quietly stating a fact. I knew he was serious._

_****End Flashback****_

After that I'd started wearing bracelets over both wrists so that no one could see and ask awkward questions.

I showered quickly, dressed (I had to borrow some of Bella's clothes) then headed down to join her. We all climbed into Edward's Volvo and left.


	6. Agreed

-1Edward's house was huge. A giant modern building, all glass and angles. As soon as we entered the hallway we were ambushed by a tiny girl, exquisitely beautiful and ethereal. The kind of subject I'd love to draw. I noticed a look flash across her face before she spoke.

"Hey! I'm Alice! What's your name?" she gushed at me.

"Err…I'm Cassie Blake. Bella's cousin"

"Neat. Would you like me to show you the house? Can I make you over? Bella doesn't let me" I honestly wasn't too crazy about the make over idea either but I decided to be polite for once and I nodded. She took my hand, and Bella's, then dragged us upstairs.

Edward's POV.

I had taken Bella's phone. I flipped it open and clicked on Jacob's name.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" I hated how enthusiastic he sounded.

"Guess again mutt"

"Oh, it's you Cullen. Where's Bella?"

"Don't worry, I haven't eaten her. I borrowed her phone so I could call you"

"Why?"

"You met Bella's cousin by any chance?"

"That blonde kid? Yeah. I attacked her last night. She stank"

"Same thing with me. We need to talk about this"

"You wanna meet with me?"

"Yes. This is about Bella's safety. Meet me outside my house in ten minutes"

"Why your house? Why not on the treaty line?"

"Because I'm not letting that girl out of my hearing range, and it would look rather odd if we met up on the treaty line, then left her in the car. So get over here. Now" I slammed the phone shut. I headed outside, keeping one ear focused on the girl's upstairs.

"So what do you like to do Cassie?" Alice was asking.

"Err…I like to cook…that's it"

"Oh that is crap! Cassie loves to draw and she's a great dancer. Unlike me" I frowned. I'd never heard Bella act this way around anyone. With her mother she spoke protectively, with her father she spoke responsibly. With this girl…she seemed more relaxed. It was slightly like the way she spoke to Alice but at the same time not. I sighed. There was obviously a lot Bella had never told me, or that I'd never asked.

There was a growl from the bushes and a two large wolves stepped out. One russet, one black. Jacob and Sam.

"That was a bit unnecessary Jacob. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now"

_**We don't trust you leech. This is the way you can speak to us or not at all. Your choice.**_

"Fine. It's about the girl. She's something different, agreed?"

_Yes. She smells…strange._

"Does this make her a threat?"

Too early to say. We don't even know what she is yet. We'll wait and see.

"We need to research and we need to keep Bella safe. She insists the girl isn't dangerous, that she's known her, her entire life but Bella isn't really the greatest judge of danger"

_Definitely. Ha._

"So, we divide the work?"

_**Agreed. You research the girl and her history. We'll look after Bella. Tomorrow they can come to La Push. When they're not there we'll send someone to keep watch at all time. She'll be safe and the girl will be guarded.**_

"Thank you"

_**This isn't for you. This is for our people.**_

And with that, they turned and disappeared into the bushes. I sighed and returned indoors. I went upstairs. Alice had finished with the girl and was now torturing Bella. The girl was drawing on a sketch pad, her eyes focused on Alice.

"Hey Edward!" Alice squealed, making her jump.

"Damn it" she muttered, rubbing out the mistake she'd made.

"Oh Cassie I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm finished" she handed the picture to Alice with a flourish. I could see that it was a very detailed and accurate sketch of Alice, her mouth open as she laughed, her eyes sparkling. I hated to admit it but the girl had serious talent.

"Look Edward! Look at what Cassie drew! It's beautiful! And perfect!"

"It's you" I pointed out. She shrugged and laughed.

"HEY! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" shouted Emmett from downstairs. Cassie jumped. Bella grinned.

"It's Emmett! He's home!" Bella liked Emmett a lot. He was the brother she didn't have, just as Alice was supposed to be the sister she didn't have. Well, it looked like Cassie had already fulfilled that job.

"We're up here Emmett!" Alice called. I heard Emmett charging up the stairs. He bounded into the room and swept Bella into a bear hug.

"Hey Bella. I've missed you girl!" I wasn't paying attention to their exchange. My eyes were focused on Cassie. She was frozen, her body stiff, her dark eyes wide and fearful.

Wait…her eyes were silver. What the hell was wrong with her?


	7. Surprise!

-1Cassie's POV

I couldn't move. I was paralysed with fear. The man before me was a spitting image of Carl, Mark's best friend. He'd visited more then once during my mum's honeymoon. Even though I knew it wasn't him I couldn't control my reaction.

My breathing was coming in short gasps, my heart felt like it would burst out of my stomach. Everyone was staring at me.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Bella asked. Her voice sounded faraway. I managed to nod, get up and go into the bathroom. I locked the door and sank the floor, my head resting against the bathtub.

_****Flashback****_

"_CASSANDRA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU FUCKING LAZY BITCH!" a voice shouted up the stairs at me. It was Mark, I could tell. Leo never shouted. That was actually scarier, because you could never tell what he was thinking._

_I reluctantly left the safety of my room and walked slowly down the stairs. Mark was standing at the bottom._

"_Yes?"_

"_You took your fucking time!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the sitting room. There were three guys in there, Leo and two strangers, and two girls all drinking beer._

"_Oh, you found her at last then?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow "Took you long enough"_

"_Good things come to those who wait. Who wants first go?" Mark said, looking around "Carl how about you?" the one I guessed was Carl, looked me up and down. He had tousled black hair and dimples. He looked like the kind of guy who every mother loved, who'd be nice to your siblings and pets when he came and visited at your house. He had a slow lazy smile that chilled me to the bone._

"_Sure thing" he reached out for me. I knew better then to move but I couldn't help myself. It was instinct. Fight or flight. I was a fighter. Most of the time._

_I pulled away but he grabbed me._

"_Naughty, naughty" he scolded, mocking me. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I could feel his erection through the denim of his jeans. I felt hot tears on my cheek._

"_What's wrong sweetie? If I didn't know any better I'd almost think you didn't like spending time with me" he laughed._

_****End Flashback****_

Bella was knocking at the door.

"Cassie? Can you let me in? Please. I just want to talk to you" eventually I rose to my feet and unlocked the door before returning to my original position. Bella came in, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"Can I just go home?" I managed to say. She nodded.

We drove home in silence. Edward kept an arm around Bella's shoulders. I stayed silent in the back. I wished Edward wasn't with us. I knew Bella was worried and curious.

When we got back, Scarlett and Buddy immediately rushed to greet me, sniffing me all over and licking me to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine" I whispered, ruffling their ears. I went into the kitchen to feed them while Bella stayed behind to talk with Edward.

After a few minutes she came back in.

"He's gone home. It's time we talked"

"About what?"

"What happened back there? You just freaked out!"

"Oh. It was that guy. He looked like Carl"

"Who?"

"Friend of Mark's. now, I'm going to bed if that's okay. I don't feel like talking anymore" I stood up.

"No Cassie" she said, pushing me back into my seat. Scarlett and Buddy growled simultaneously "We're talking now. I need to know whether you're going to flip out a lot. I need to know so I can help!"

"Maybe I don't want your fucking help!" I snapped.

"Then you shouldn't be in my house!" she snapped back. We stared at a minute before we both burst out laughing. Bella never got angry, except when she was around me. Probably because she was used to looking after me so much.

"it won't happen too often. I just freak out a bit when I see stuff that reminds me. Oh speaking of the past, I almost forgot" I ran and fetched my bag. I pulled a shoebox from it.

"What's that?"

"It's my mums. I found it. It's full of things about my dad, like letters he sent, and pictures" I passed over the box. Bella opened it.

Bella's POV

I opened the box and sifted through the pile of papers and old photos. I paused as one of a man and a woman caught me eye. It had been taken at a photo booth. The woman was Aunt Rachel, looking much younger and happier then I'd ever seen her. The man was also familiar. As young and attractive as ever, Carlisle smiled out at me from the picture.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! Cliffy. So for those of you who have read the intro to When did you stop loving me you now know who the man in the first chapter was. Sorry for the recent lack of updates. I've been having trouble and didn't feel like writing.**


	8. Carlisle's story

-1**A/N: does anyone know Renee's surname so I can edit the prequel to this accordingly?**

Bella's POV

I waited until Cassie had gone to sleep before heading out. The photo was clenched in my hand as I drove. I pushed my old truck to it's top speed, silently praying that Carlisle would be home and everyone else would be out.

Beep, beep!

I glanced at my phone. There was a text from Alice.

_It's done. Carlisle in study. Everyone else hunting. You owe me._

I gave a strained smile. Thank god for Alice. I drove, reaching the house in the wood. It was silent and in darkness. I parked and sat inside the truck for a minute. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, part of my mind whispered. The other part urged me forward. If it really was Carlisle, surely he'd want to know.

I forced myself out of the truck and up to the front door. It wasn't locked, it never was. The Cullen's didn't really have to worry about burglars. I tiptoed into the living room, stumbling into furniture in the dark. I couldn't find the light switch so I was slightly surprised when a lamp was switched on. Carlisle was sitting in an armchair, a book in his arms, watching me.

"Bella. What are you doing here? Everyone's gone hunting"

"I know" I took a deep breath "I'm actually here to see you" he put the book down on the coffee table and looked at me curiously.

"Yes?" he gestured to the seat next to him. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Did Edward tell you about my cousin, Cassie?"

"The nonhuman girl?" I sighed and nodded "What about her?"

"She…well, she never knew her father. Anyway, before she came here she found a box of stuff belonging to her mum. Letters, pictures and things that he'd given her. This was one of them" I handed him the picture. I saw his eyes widen briefly and then grow sad in a second.

"Ah, my sweet Rachel"

"You remember her?"

"Yes. I'm a vampire Bella, we remember everything" he smiled slightly "of course…I didn't know she was your aunt. You never told me your mother's surname and when Edward mentioned Cassie, the surname was different"

"Yeah. She changed it when she was six, after getting into a fight. Not legally, but if anyone asked she always said it was Blake. She got it from a book" I almost laughed "I never knew what her real surname was. I was three when she was born. Rachel never mentioned it. It was just there. I guess that's why she didn't object to Cassie changing it. So…what happened?"

"It was November when I met her, 1994. I'd just arrived in England. The hospital had requested me as a temporary replacement while their head of medicine was on a sabbatical. Esme was working on a house in Italy, Alice and Jasper had gone with her and were honeymooning in Venice. Rose and Emmett were staying with the Denali clan. Edward was getting a degree. It was about the only time in history that we separated completely.

She was working as a nurse. She was so young, so beautiful. Nothing happened until the Christmas party. It was a masked ball. She kissed me. I didn't really think anything of it. I was used to having the nurses flirt with me" he smiled sheepishly "Then, in March, she came to my office and we…" I nodded, understanding "We had a relationship for the next couple of months. She knew I was married and she didn't care. I felt guilty, of course I did but I couldn't stop myself. She knew I'd have to leave eventually but she didn't expect it to be for a bit longer. I told the head doctor my wife was ill and I had to leave"

"Because you felt guilty?"

"No. Because I knew Rachel was pregnant. I could smell the change in her hormones. I was afraid. So I ran"

"You knew all this time that you had a daughter?" I gasped.

"I knew she was pregnant. I assumed she must have slept with someone else. I didn't know that I could even father a child!" he exclaimed. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. I'd never seen any immortal look so defeated, especially not Carlisle.

We sat in silence for a bit before Carlisle spoke again.

"What's she like?"

"Cassie? She's…like you. She looks like you"

"How?"

"She's got your hair, longer obviously and curly. She's pale, eerily pale I guess and she's got light silver eyes"

"My eyes were silver when I….before" he whispered.

"She's got my kind of face, we used to look like twins except for our hair and eyes"

"What kind of person is she? What does she like to do? Tell me about her"

"She's very kind, very caring but she hides it. She's afraid to get close to people. She was always the aggressive one of us, lashing out to defend us both or when she got scared. Most of the time she's quiet, sensitive. She loves to dance. She used to do ballet but she stopped. I know she enjoys it she just doesn't do it anymore. She enjoys drawing, sketching things. She's very good at it. She started after breaking up with her first boyfriend. Her first and only boyfriend. She's afraid of heights. Other then that she's totally fearless" I stopped.

"My daughter. A whole life without knowing me"

"She tried to find out about you. Rachel would never let her know anything. She only stopped after she got dragged back by the police after running away, age twelve. She gave up searching but she never gave up looking. Maybe you could try and talk to her?"

"Explain the fact that I still look exactly the same as I did fifteen years ago?"

"Well, she's got to be part vampire. You'll have to explain to her sometime" he shook his head.

"No. she's better off without me. And if I tell her then I have to tell Esme. I'm ashamed of what I did and I don't want to remember"

"Oh"

"You think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"Well, fifteen years is a long time without a dad"

"Bella, with all respect, I think you should go home" his voice has taken on a slightly cold tone. I nodded and stood up. He walked me to my truck. As I stepped in, he put a hand on my wrist.

"Perhaps…can you let me know if anything happens with her?"

"Of course Carlisle" I smiled and stepped into the truck.


	9. Trip to La Push

-1Cassie's POV

When I woke up, Bella was perched at the end of the sofa.

"Hey Cassie"

"Morning. What's happening?"

"Well, I was wondering if you feel like going out today" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Where?"

"La Push Beach. Me and some friends were thinking of going. Fancy joining us?"

"Which friends? Edward?" she shook her head.

"He's busy. No, my friends Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica. It'll be fun"

"Wait…Mike? Newton?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes. He told me where to find you the first day"

"Oh. What did you think?"

"He's very…enthusiastic"

"ha, yeah. So are you in?"

"Okay. Sounds fun" I smiled.

We were picked up by Mike. The car was full so I assumed we were the last.

"Cassie! Hi!" said Mike, smiling at me. I smiled slightly back and slide into the seat next to Bella.

"Hey everyone. This is my cousin Cassie" A girl with light brown hair smiled at me. The boy next to him waved.

"Well Bella, when you said that you were going to bring someone with you I expected Edward. We could have made this a triple date" said the girl in the front seat. Bella didn't reply.

"That's Angela and Ben" she pointed "and that's Jessica" she nodded her head at the girl who'd spoken. I tuned out the chatter as we drove. I didn't want to end up thinking about…things. I looked at the scenery instead.

We arrived pretty quickly.

The beach was pretty. I found the sound of the waves lapping against the beach relaxing. We all sat on driftwood benches and I watched as Mike lit a fire. The flames were green. I guessed it was caused by the type of wood used. I had bought my sketchpad with me and I started to draw.

"What are you doing?" asked Angela, sitting beside me.

"Drawing" she peered over my shoulder at the drawing and whistled, impressed.

"That's good. Where did you learn to draw?"

"I taught myself"

"You should seriously take up art professionally. I'd pay good money to have one of those" I smiled up at her but Mike interrupted before I could speak.

"I'm going to look at the tidal pools. Who wants to come?" everyone agreed except me.  
"I'll stay and draw, thanks" I said, nodding. I waited for them to leave but Bella hovered uncertainly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I'll be fine Bella. I'm not made of glass" I said. She smiled and followed the others. I sat, staring out at the sea bleakly. As always when I had too much time to think my mind started asking questions. Why me? What would I do now? Where should I go?

"Well, hello Cassie" a familiar voice said, interrupting my musings. I jumped up and turned. Jacob, the gorilla from before was there.

"Oh. It's you" I noticed there were several other boys behind him, all very similar looking. One was shaking, his face contorted with rage.

"I actually wanted to apologise for the way I acted before"

"I should think so. How's the leg? Did my dog actually do any damage?"

"No"

"Damn. Next time I'll have to try harder" I said, smiling sarcastically.

"Err…Jacob?" said one of the boys. He turned.

"What?"

"Paul" Jacob's eyes snapped to the shaking boy and widened. He turned back to me.

"Cassie, you need to step away"

"What?"

"Just step away. Go to your car" he grabbed my shoulder as if meaning to drag me "Now!"

"Jacob! Look out!" he pushed me to the ground just as the shaking boy changed into a giant grey wolf.

**A/N: Short chapter but the next one should be up soon.**


	10. Trip at La Push

-1The wolf stood in front of me, growling. Jacob raised his hands.

"Back off Paul" he said. The wolf growled again, louder.

"Jacob, maybe you should move" said one of the boys. He nodded and slowly moved to join the others. The wolf approached me slowly. He nudged me with his soft furry head and licked my cheek. His black eyes were surprisingly human as they watched me. I noticed Jacob moving towards us again. So did the wolf. He spun around, snarling and baring his teeth. I used the momentary distraction to pull myself to my feet and run. I heard feet pounding on the sand but I didn't know if they were mine or someone else's. I dared not look round.

I stumbled over a small rock and fell. My head slammed down on the rock. There was a burst of pain.

Bella's POV

We were at the tidal pools when I saw the wolf. He was crouched in the bushes. I immediately knew it was one of the pack, it was obvious by the size. I guessed it was Quil from the chocolate brown fur. He growled quietly and turned his head to face into the forest. I went to the others.

"I'm going to head back and see if Cassie's okay"

"Right, we'll wait for you at the car" Mike said. I shook my head.

"No, I'll get a lift home with Jacob" I said.

"Okay" I pretended to walk down the path for a bit, then diverted into the forest. Quil was waiting impatiently.

"What is it Quil? What's happened?" he huffed at me and started into the forest. I followed him, struggling to keep up even though he was only walking. He growled whenever I moved too slowly for him.

Eventually we reached Emily's house. She was waiting outside with Embry and Jared.

"What happened Emily?" I asked.

"It's Cassie" she began "She…had a bit of a fright"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"She saw Paul phase" interrupted Jared.

"What?"

"Calm down Bella" said Embry "It's not a big deal"

"I thought this was supposed to be a secret? And I didn't want my cousin getting involved!" I said.

"Well, she'd have had to find out sooner or later" said Jared.

"Why?"

"Because Paul imprinted on her"

"WHAT?" I screeched. Emily took my hand and led me inside. I sat, shaking, on the sofa.

"When we went down to the beach today, Jacob saw your cousin there and decided to say hello. The moment Paul looked at her, he imprinted. It's the strongest one I've ever heard of. He had seen in Jacob's thoughts what happened last time the two met and he flipped out. He wanted to make sure he was safe, but Jacob realised he was going to phase and pushed her out the way. So he phased and won't change back because he's still angry. Anyway, Cassie ran away, tripped (look's like you both inherited the clumsiness) and hit her head on a rock. She's fine, just unconscious" said Jared "so we called Sam and he told us to bring Cassie here. Then he took Paul away (which was really hard) and is trying to calm him down enough for him to change back"

"Great. My cousin, who apparently isn't human and doesn't like to be around boys, has just imprinted on the member of the pack with anger issues! Brilliant! Just fantastic!" I said, flopping back on the sofa. Emily sat next to me.

"It will be okay Bella. Paul will look after her. You know that. You've seen Quil with Claire, and Jared with Kim. You know how careful they are" she said, trying to reassure me. I wondered if it really would be okay.

**A/N: another short chapter but I wanted to fill in the space between Cassie getting knocked out and Cassie waking up with something. **


	11. Bad dog

-1**A/N: there is a new pole on my profile to decide the lead male in my new story: Midnight****'****s rose. The choices are Aro, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix or Carlisle. You can also vote by reviewing with your choice.**

Cassie's POV

I woke in a darkened room. The curtain's were closed but a few cracks of light slipped through, alerting me that it was still daytime. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. I could hear muffled voices outside. One was Bella, I recognized her tone.

"Bella?" I called. The voices were silenced instantly. I heard feet coming towards me and then Bella came in with another woman. She had long raven hair, russet skin and scars on one side of her face. She had a packet of paracetamol in her hand and a glass of water. That brought to light the realisation that my head hurt, a lot.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"yeah, just got a headache. What happened?" I asked, taking the paracetamol and downing them dry. Bella and the woman exchanged glances.

"You don't remember?"

"I…" images flashed before my eyes. The beach, the boys. The wolf. Running. Hitting my head. Ouch.

"That boy! He turned into a wolf!" I said, my voice filling with panic. They sighed and led me into a small living room. I sat nervously on the sofa.

"Cassie, my name's Emily" the woman introduced herself "and I was picked to explain what happened because I understand what you're going through"

"What is going on?" I asked, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Paul is a werewolf. I guess you worked that much out. So is Jacob, and the other boys you saw at the beach, as well as my fiancé Sam. He's the alpha of the pack"

"Your marrying a werewolf?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well…it's not like I had any other choice. You see, each werewolf has an imprint. That's like a soul mate but much more intense. I'm Sam's. You are Paul's. That's why he changed on the beach, he wanted to protect you" before she could continue, a tall man came in. he looked tired and stressed.

"Err…Cassie, can I borrow you for a minute or two?" Emily and him exchanged glances. I guessed this was her fiancé, Sam.

"Not a good time, Sam" Bella said, confirming my theory.  
"I know. I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency but nothing I'm doing will get Paul to change back and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep him in one spot" he sounded desperate "Please? If he sees you he might change back" I nodded.

He led me outside, round the back of the house. There was a large empty patch of dirt. The giant wolf was pacing along it. The other boys were dotted around, clearly on guard. As soon as the wolf saw me, he started to dash forward. Sam growled and he froze.

"Go ahead. In your own time" he said to me, smiling. I was a bit freaked out but I forced myself to think of the wolf just as I would an unruly dog. I approached him slowly, one hand outstretched. He craned his head forward and sniffed. I took a deep breath and knelt in front of him. He was huge! I reached up and patted his head, stroking him softly.

"It's okay. Everything's okay" I whispered. He quivered underneath my hand and I felt the fur recede. Soon I was kneeling in front of a muscular naked boy. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Cassie. Oh god, I can't believe I finally found you"

**A/N: I thought about adding more to this chapter but that seemed a nice point to stop. Quick couple of question. Do we want lemons in this one? And do we want any babies showing up? (Paul's babies that is).**


	12. Paul

-1Cassie's POV

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, shoving him away from me. He released me instantly, a hurt expression on his face. I jumped to my feet and ran to Bella's side. He took a step towards me but Sam stopped him. The other boys had convened around him too.

"Paul. Breath. You scared her. Go put some clothes on and we'll all talk, okay?" Sam said. Paul growled but Sam glared at him and he shuffled off into the house.

"Sorry Cassie. We should have warned you about that" said Emily.

"About which bit? The bit where he was naked? Or the bit where he hugged me and wouldn't let go?" Emily grimaced.

"Both. Still…you'll get used to it. I can't count the number of times Sam has come home with no clothes because he phased accidentally"

"Err…maybe not the right conversation to have at the moment Em" said Bella. I stared at her.

"You knew about this?"

"yes"

"Is Edward a werewolf too?" I asked, curious. The boys laughed "What?" I was very confused.  
"No Edward isn't a werewolf. He's…"

"Uh hum" Sam coughed, deliberately interrupting her "Perhaps we should go inside. Paul's finished and I know he's eager to meet his imprint properly" we went inside. Paul was pacing again (now fully dressed) and when he saw me, he reached out and pulled me to him. I pushed him off.

"What the hell is it with you? I barely know you! I do not want your grubby hands all over me!" I shouted, seating next to one of the other boys. He looked very happy about this choice but Paul growled.

"You should move Cassie, before Paul tears his head off" Emily said "Sit next to me" I joined her. Paul still didn't look happy but he wasn't murderous with rage anymore.

"Now we have a lot to discuss. Firstly, while you were unconscious, Bella told us about your current living arrangements and we decided that it's not good for you to continue sleeping on the sofa. Firstly, it will hurt your back. Secondly, if Charlie sees a wolf hanging around the house (and Paul will be hanging around, trust me) he will shoot it. So we decided you should come and live here" said Sam.

"What? I can't do that! I don't know you…"

"You are part of the pack now" said Emily.

"I have two dogs"

"We are werewolves" said Jacob. I glared at them before sighing.

"There's no way you're going to let me get out of this, is there?"

"No!" sang Emily "so, tomorrow we'll send someone to pick you up and we'll decorate your room. Then, the day after me, you, Kim, Bella and maybe Leah or Angela can come shopping in Port Angeles for some new clothes and things" I smiled warily. Her excitement was disarming.

"Who's Kim? And Leah?"

"Kim is an imprint, like you. Leah is the token female werewolf of the pack. Speaking of which, we probably should introduce you to the rest of them" Sam said "You know Jacob, and Paul obviously. That's Embry and Quil. Quil also has an imprint, her name's Claire. That's Jared, he's Kim's partner. And that's Seth, Leah's brother" He pointed each of them out in turn. I nodded. My eyes focused on Paul. He was handsome, with cropped dark hair and russet skin that was taut over his muscles (he was only wearing shorts) but that didn't attract me to him. It made me distrust him even more. Mark had been muscular, Leo had been handsome. It didn't make them nice people.

Paul stared at me, his eyes filled with some intense emotion that I didn't recognise. It unnerved me.

"Bella? Can we go to your house now…please?" I asked, suddenly desperate to be out of there. She nodded and we left. Jacob came with us because we didn't have a car.

The ride was silent. When we got home Jake hugged us goodbye and left.

"So…" Bella began "imprinted, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess. It's pretty weird though isn't it"

"really weird. I've seen the others with their imprints. It's odd to think you're one of them"

"I don't want to be" I whispered. She wrapped an arm around me shoulders.

"Paul will look after you"

"No he won't. everyone lets me down" I said. She pulled me to my feet and led me to the window. In the darkness I could just make out the shape of a wolf. He was watching us.

I sighed and sat on the sofa.

Bella's POV

When Cassie fell asleep I pulled out my phone and auto dialled Carlisle.

"Bella. What's happened?"

"Cassie's been imprinted on by Paul" I said, simply, then I hung up.


	13. Shopping disaster

-1I was in the kitchen, washing dishes, when the doorbell rang. I half expected it to be Edward, but then I remembered Emily saying they'd send someone over to get me and my stuff. Bella wasn't coming which meant I couldn't ride with her in the truck.

"I'll get it" I called. I wiped my hands on my jeans and went to the door. Paul was standing outside, grinning.

"Oh. It's you"

"Nice to see you too Cassie" his smile told me he meant it. My dogs rushed over to him and barked happily, tails wagging. Great, he bewitched them too!

"So…where's your stuff?" he asked. I pointed at my rucksack.

"There. I don't see why I couldn't take it myself" he picked up the bag and led me out to his car. I ushered Buddy and Scarlett in side. Bella came over to my side and hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said "Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" I smiled hopefully and climbed into Paul's car. The dogs sat in the back and Paul sat in the front, next to me. He smiled at me again.

"Stop it" I said, not looking at him.

"Stop what?"

"Smiling. It's creepy. No one's that happy"

"I am. I found you"

"If that's meant to sound romantic it's not working"

"What exactly do you have against me? I've done nothing to hurt you. In fact, I want to keep you safe"

"Yes, but you are a stranger who is insisting they are the love of my life"

"okay I understand your point but this is weird for me too. Us wolves were told that our imprints would instantly love us and from the ones I've seen, that happens. But not you"

"Probably because my brain is overriding this crap" I muttered.

"It's not crap. Love could never be crap" I ignored him for the rest of the journey.

****sorry, going to skip through the decorating, to the next day****

I woke up in my new bedroom after having the most peaceful night I'd ever had. The room had been decorated coffee and cream colours, with neutral furniture. Each of the pack had donated a small token to decorate my room with.

Jared had given me a dream catcher, Quil and Embry had bought me a ornately carved wooden chest they'd made together. Sam had made a jewellery box and Jacob had put a bracelet inside. Seth had given me a cool book of myths and legends. Leah, Kim and Emily had co-sown a patchwork quilt for me. Paul had also given me jewellery (a necklace) but I had ignored it and hidden it in the box.

I was tremendously grateful for everything they'd done and a bit embarrassed about the effort they'd gone to.

Emily came in with a mug of hot chocolate and a muffin.

"Hey honey"

"Morning Emily"

"You up for some shopping today?"

"Hold me back!" I said, jokingly. She laughed.

"Well, I managed to convince Leah to come, and Kim. Bella says her friend Angela's coming too"

"No boys, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No boys. I had a bit of a hard time convincing Jared and Paul not to stalk us. Sam eventually told them to patrol for the rest of the day so they couldn't. Oh, and Seth took Buddy and Scarlett for a walk. They seem to like him"

"Right. Okay. When do we set off?"

"As soon as you're ready"

"Give me ten minutes to shower and dress, then I'll be there!" I said, wolfing (ha, ha, wolfing!) down my muffin. I showered quickly and shoved on my normal jeans. I hadn't been this excited in a while.

When I went into the living room, I found Leah, Kim and Emily waiting there.

"We've got to pick up Bella and Angela" Kim said "I'm driving because Leah drives like a maniac, and Emily drives like an old lady"

"And I'm too young" I smiled. They grinned back and we went out to the car.

We'd been shopping for a while. I'd bought some clothes that everyone insisted was cute, as well as some books and stuff. We'd had lunch and were about to hit more shops.

I was just holding up a white dress I'd found when Angela screamed.

"What is it?" I asked. Everyone was looking at her.

"Cassie…you're bleeding!" I looked down and saw a pool of blood rapidly spreading on the ground between my legs. I screamed and fainted.

**A/N: evil cliffy. Oh, how I love evil cliffies!**


	14. In his arms

-1**A/N: fluffiness in this chapter between Cassie and Paul. YEAH!**

Paul's POV

It was seriously killing me to be away from Cassie. I'd never really understood the fascination my pack members had with their imprints. I mean, I'd heard the stories and seen in their heads but it didn't compare to the feeling. Every time I saw Cassie I longed to be with her. Not just sex, but to hold her, to comfort her. I wanted to take care of her. Every time she rejected me it almost tore me in half. I knew that I was a stranger to her but the others said your imprint is supposed to recognize you and submit to the link. Trust me to get the difficult one. Not that I minded. Everything about Cassie was beautiful. Her face, her body, her personality. I noticed tiny things, like the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. The way she tossed her hair when she laughed.

RING RING!

My phone rang, distracting me. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Paul, it's Sam"

"What's up boss?"

"It's Cassie" I was instantly alert. What had happened to my darling? Was she okay? My mind ran through every possibility.

"What happened to her?" I asked, desperately. My body started shaking at the thought of anything happening to Cassie.

"Calm down Paul, she's fine. She started bleeding in a shop. Emily and Bella have taken her to hospital. I figured you'd want to get there as soon as possible"

"Thanks Sam" I hung up and phased. No one could beat a wolf at speed, not even a vampire. I reached the hospital quickly, phased back and went inside. Emily was in the reception with Bella, who looked like she'd been crying.

"What's happened?" I asked.  
"She just started bleeding!" Bella said "They won't tell us what's wrong!"

"Can I see her?" I asked. Bella nodded.  
"They said she can only have one visitor at a time. I'll stay here and fill in the paperwork. You go" I smiled gratefully at her. I knew she wanted to be close to her cousin but she was respecting our connection and letting me go instead. Emily told me the room number and I headed off. I located her mostly by scent and that feeling that told me where she was.

I found her in a bed at the end, screened by curtains. She looked almost asleep.  
"Cassie?" I asked, taking her hand. Her eyes opened and I thought I saw a smile flicker across her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing" I said, smiling at her. I was glad she seemed to be okay. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The nurse said they'd get a doctor but no one's come so far"

"I was really worried about you" I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know you were. I felt it"

"You did?"

"I felt…something. And when you came here, I knew it. It woke me up"

Carlisle's POV

The nurse knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Dr Cullen, you're need in ER"

"What happened?"

"Young girl came in about half an hour ago with unexplained bleeding"

"Who is she?"

"Not sure, came in with Bella Swan though" my ears pricked up. Bella was here. Then that must mean…Cassie! I leapt up and headed out. I found Bella in the reception with a Quileute girl. Both jumped when they saw me

"Bella, what happened?"

"It was at the shops. She just started bleeding" I nodded and went to see my daughter. I found her easily. She really did smell…interesting. Like me, honey and cinnamon, but with undertone's of Bella's floral smell. She was in a screened off area, her hand in that of a burly Quileute boy who I guessed must be Paul. He imprint. I almost growled at him. Cassie didn't look at me as I entered.

"Cassandra" I said, reading her notes so I wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"Cassie" she said, quietly.

"Do you have any recollection of what happened?" I asked.

"I was shopping, then Angela screamed that I was bleeding. I fainted"

"Hmm…bleeding from the vaginal area" I muttered to myself. Her male friend glared at me. "I need to take a blood sample and ask a few questions, then I'll be able to give you a proper diagnosis" she nodded "Perhaps your friend should wait outside?" I asked.

"No. Paul stays with me" I noticed surprise flash across his face at this comment.  
"okay then" I got my blood sample quickly, though I didn't really need it. I could guess what had happened. I took it off for analysis before returning to ask the questions.  
"Cassie, when was your last menstrual cycle?" I asked. She seemed startled at the line of questioning.

"Umm…I can't remember. I only started last year, so I'm not really regular yet" she blushed slightly.  
"Have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse" if I was human, I'd be blushing. Asking my daughter these things!

"Errm…yes" Paul now looked furious.

"When?"

"Not sure"

"I need to collect the results of your blood test, then I'll be right back" she still hadn't looked at me! Perhaps it was best, because then she'd realise who I was and ask awkward questions.

I returned with my results which confirmed what I suspected.

"Cassie, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. You suffered a miscarriage"

"Miscarriage! But no! I couldn't! I'm not pregnant!"

"You were, but not by very much. You miscarried earlier. I'm sorry!" she burst into tears. I moved forward to comfort her but Paul pushed me away.

"Can she go home?" he asked.  
"Yes. Bella is filling out your paperwork. As soon as that's done you can leave. I recommend you come in for a follow up assessment in a week's time. We'll send you a letter with the details" she looked up at me for the first time and gasped "Excuse me" I said, leaving.

Cassie's POV

It was him. It had to be!

Bella came in.

"You can go. Emily's going to drop me home and then over to Kim's to pick up the shopping" she said.

"I'll take her back" Paul said. She nodded. He helped me out of the bed. I was desperately searching for that doctor. It had to be him! He looked exactly the same as the picture!

Paul led me to his car and I climbed in. I didn't speak for the entire journey. I was too confused and upset. Pregnant? How? Was that my father or was it not? Did he know who I was? Bella had filled out the forms and presumably she had put down my real surname (I had shown her the letters so she knew what it was). Had he concluded the same as I had?

We reached Emily's house and went inside.  
"I found you some clean clothes" Paul said. I nodded but didn't change. Instead I just fell onto the bed and burst into tears.

"Cassie! Cassie, don't cry" he begged.

"I don't know what's happening! I couldn't have been pregnant!" I wondered who the father was. Mark? Leo? Or one of their filthy friends?

"It's okay. It's okay" he said. He wrapped his arms around me, and I let him. He rocked me until my tears dried up.

"I'm tired" I whispered.

"Okay. I'll go" he made to move but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go. I want you to stay with me" he nodded. I lay down and he lay next to me. I didn't go under the covers, Paul was warmer then my blankets. I lay in his arms, not freaking out for once. It felt right.

Paul's POV

I waited until I heard Cassie's breathing slow before I relaxed slightly. She was safe, she was in my arms. I felt whole for the first time since this started. My god I loved her. I was going to help her through this. I didn't care that she'd been pregnant (even though part of me wanted to kill the bastard who was the father), I would have helped raise the kid if I'd had to. I just wanted her safe and happy. I'd sorted out the safe, tomorrow I would work on the happy.

**A/N: Awww…how sweet. It won't last. Just a warning. There will be a few more mushy bits to come (plus a lemon at some point) but there will be some immensely difficult times for Cassie, Bella, Paul and Carlisle.**


	15. Day at the beach

-1**A/N: A VERY fluffy chapter. I decided that Cassie deserves it with what****'****s going to happen to her next.**

Cassie's POV

I woke up in Paul's arms. He was asleep, snoring slightly and he looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. However, trying to get away from a werewolf who's holding onto you is impossible. In the end I grabbed a book off my cabinet and hit him with it.

"Ouch" he muttered "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No. it was supposed to wake you up. Can you let me go now?"

"Oh. Right" he sprang back and fell off the bed with a loud thump. I got up and went to get some clothes.

"Any chance I could get some privacy?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping to hide out here until Sam left so he wouldn't find me and shout"

"I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE HERE PAUL!" Called Sam through the closed door "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Damn it" cursed Paul. I laughed, then realised what I was doing. A hand flew to my face. I hadn't laughed since…since as long as I could remember. He smiled softly at me and climbed to his feet. He pulled my hand away from my cheek and held them in his.

"I know you don't trust me, so you won't believe me if I tell you that I will never hurt you but it's true" I took a deep breath.

"I know. I trust you Paul" he looked startled. He placed one hand on my cheek and stroked it. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, just once. I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me, not anymore. I…wanted to be with him. I needed it.

"Paul…" I whispered.

"Cassie?"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. He reached forward and kissed me ever so gently on my lips. Just the smallest contact of our skin yet it felt like it lasted for years. I was overcome with a sudden desire. I reached out and pulled Paul closed to me, crashing my lips against his, wildly.

It felt like a fire rushed through my body, burning me away until all that was left was my soul. Every nerve tingled, each touch was heightened. I was lost in Paul's touch, his kiss was everything to me.

Then, suddenly, it was over and we were both standing there panting for breath.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Yeah…wow"

"PAUL! CASSIE! STOP MAKING OUT!" shouted Sam. I heard Emily laughing and I sighed.

"No privacy around here" I said.

"We could to my house. My mum's human, she wouldn't hear a thing"

"How about I meet you on the beach for lunch?" I said "I'm not sure I can take anymore of this without passing out" he grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you there" he left the room and I heard Sam yelling at him about something. I dressed in a new brown shirt embroidered with flowers and a floaty green skirt. I put on the bracelet from Jacob and, after a minutes thought, I fastened the necklace from Paul around my neck. It really was very nice.

I went into the kitchen where Emily was making scrambled eggs.

"Well…did you have a good evening?" she said, smiling at me.  
"It's not what you think. Nothing happened. He just…helped me feel better"

"So you two are…?"

"Yeah. Kind of" I bustled around the kitchen preparing a picnic for lunch.

"You two spending the day together?" Emily asked.

"Yes"

"You'll need more food then. The pack eat tons" she helped me finish making the picnic and I decided to go down to the beach early, let the dogs have a run.

"Buddy, Scarlett" I called. They scampered over to my legs and barked.

"I'm going to take them out for a bit" I said. First I went to fetch my art stuff, then I took the picnic basket and a blanket and headed out. The dogs followed me, happy to be out of the house. I walked to the beach and sat down on the blanket, facing the sea. Buddy and Scarlett ran around chasing seagulls and splashing in the sea.

I started to sketch. I meant to draw the landscape but somehow I ended up drawing a wolf. He was standing on a cliff, a girl was asleep at his side, her head buried in his fur.

"That's good" said a voice. I jumped, almost ruining my picture. Paul was standing a few feet behind me.

"Hiya" I said, patting the blanket. He say next to me and peered at my picture.

"Nice. That me?" he asked.

"No. it's just a wolf. You're much better looking" he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"We're going to get along kid, I can tell"

"Good. And don't call me kid. Ever" I said "You hungry?"  
"Always" I pulled the basket over and whistled to the dogs, who rushed over and covered Paul with slobber.

"Down! Sit! Stay!" he pleaded, his orders unheard by my crazy hounds. I gave them each a sausage that Emily had packed and handed Paul a sandwich.

"How much food you got in there?" he asked, looking at the basket and trying to stick his hand in. I slapped it away and closed the lid.

"Enough" he grinned and munched his sandwich.

We ate our food and talked for what seemed like minutes but was more likely hours. Emily had appeared at one point and taken the dogs home but other then that, we were undisturbed.

It was only when the sky began to darken that I realised what time it was. I started to pack up.  
"Where you going?" he asked, stretching out on the blanket.

"Home. It's late"

"What if I don't want you to leave?" he asked.

"Tough" he moved so quickly I didn't register. He had me on my back, arms pinned down in a second. I knew he was only doing it for fun but I still screamed.  
"GET OFF! GET OFF!" I screeched. He sat back stunned. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat, silently, for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I freaked"

"It's okay Cassie" he brushed hair out of my face.

"I really do have to go" he reached over to kiss me but I pushed him away "No, I have to go. Besides" I grinned mischievously "my bed is probably more comfortable"

He stood up.  
"Want a ride back?" I looked around for a car.  
"Car?"

"No. I'm a wolf! Why do I need a car when I can move at wolf speed? Follow me" I gathered up the stuff and followed him into the forest. He disappeared behind a tree briefly, and returned in wolf form. He nudged my leg with his furry head.

"What?" I asked, pushing his head away. He repeated the action. Every time I tried to move he blocked my path until I finally got the message.

"You want me to ride you?" I asked. He nodded. I climbed onto his back, burying my hands in his fur so I wouldn't fall off. He started to run. It was exhilarating, the wind whipping in my hair. I laughed out loud and kissed Paul's neck.

"Thank you" I whispered.

**A/N: I was going to report what happened when they get home but you can pretty much guess and this seemed a nice spot to stop. Cassie finally opening up to Paul but as you can see by some of her reactions, she's not completely comfortable with him. Poor Paul. All he wants is her love. **


	16. Cullen?

-1**A/N: Arrgh! I see rough seas ahead, captain**

I woke up, once again in Paul's arms. I didn't try and get away, I rolled over to face him. He was still asleep, peaceful and smiling. I stroked his cheek to make sure he was real. I mean, why would anyone want me? Mark and Leo had made it painfully clear they only used me because I was there and vaguely nice to look at. They didn't like me. I wondered why Paul did?

"What are you doing?" he asked, without opening his eyes.  
"Making sure you're real" I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Like you could imagine anything this perfect"

"Are you always this cocky, or is specially for me?"

"I'm always like this" he said, kissing me, his hand wrapping round my waist.

"I can't stay here all day" I said.

"Why not?" I glanced over at the dog basket, where they were lying, watching us.

"I need to walk to dogs" I muttered.

"Really?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Yes" I said, pushing him away unsuccessfully. Suddenly, the door burst open. We both leapt up to see Sam standing there, holding a letter.  
"Jesus, ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"Cassie" he said, taking deep breathes in an attempt to stay calm "What is this?" he held out the letter for my examination.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked, taking the letter.

"Read the name" he said.

"Cassandra Cullen. What's wrong with that?"

"CULLEN!" he roared "AS IN EDWARD CULLEN, BELLA'S BOYFRIEND. AS IN, FILTHY STINKING BLOODSUCKER!" he grabbed my arm. The dogs started barking, trying to bite him. He kicked Scarlett and dragged me out of the room. Emily was there.

"What's happened?" she asked, trying to pull me away from Sam. Paul followed us into the room, snarling at Sam.

"The Cullen's sent a filthy little vampire to spy on us" he growled "No wonder she smells so odd" he dragged me out to his car and locked me in, before driving off. I could see Paul, in wolf form, chasing us. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't dare ask. I'd never been so afraid in all my life.

_**Cassie, don't panic. I'm coming to get you **_a voice in my head whispered to me. I tried not to react.

_Paul? That you?_

_**Yes, I'm following the car but I have to stay out of sight of the road. I think I know where he's taking you.**_

_Where?  
**To the Cullen Mansion**_

_Who are the Cullen's?_

_**Bella's boyfriend is Edward Cullen. You met him, right?**_

_Yeah but I didn't know his name was Cullen. Is his dad…Doctor Cullen?_

_**Yes. The one who treated you at the hospital.**_

_I KNEW IT! He looked exactly like that picture!_

_**What?  
**I never knew who my dad was. I had no idea that he was Edward's dad. I had a picture and I recognized him when we went to the hospital, but I decided that since Bella knew, probably told him and he didn't care then I'd ignore him._

_**How is it even possible for him to be your dad? He's a vampire!**_

_Vampire? Really? Whoa._

_**You're almost there. Be careful.**_

_You be careful_

The car pulled up outside Edward's house. Sam grabbed me and pulled me out.

"CULLEN!" he roared. I was surprised he hadn't changed yet. Paul said it happened when they got mad. The Cullen's appeared at the doorway, including Doctor Cullen, another blonde man and two women I didn't know. The man mountain was there and I tried not to shudder.  
"What is it Sam?" asked one of the women.

"I came to return your pet" he said, shoving me towards them.

"Does anyone else have any idea what he means?" asked the giant. Edward stared at Sam, his eyes slightly glazed over.  
"He thinks we sent Cassie to the rez to spy on them"

"Why?" asked Alice.

"Because she's a vampire! Or at least part of one!" Sam growled "Her surname is Cullen. Bit of a coincidence that she smells odd and her surname is the same as the local vampire coven"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sam but she's nothing to do with us" said the woman who'd spoken before.

"Actually" said Doctor Cullen, quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm afraid I have a slight confession to make"

"Carlisle? What's going on?" asked Alice.

"Please tell me it's not true" said Edward "I can see it in your head. Tell me it's a lie"

"What is going on?" demanded the giant. Carlisle turned to the woman. I guessed it was his wife.

"Do you remember when I went to England without you?"

"Yes"

"I came back suddenly. That was because…because I had an affair with a woman and she ended up pregnant. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I never thought anyone would find out until Bella came over and told me"

"Wait!" said the woman who hadn't spoken "Bella knew?"

"She's my cousin. Yes she knew. For the record, I had no idea who my father was until I saw him at the hospital the other day. He matched a picture. I didn't know that he was in your family or anything!" I said, defending myself.

"Still…she's part vampire anyway. I don't want her anywhere near the rez!" said Sam, shouting in case we'd forgotten he was there. Paul took this opportunity to burst through the bushes and stand in front of me, snarling at everyone. I sighed.

"She's nothing to do with us!" said Edward "We didn't send her to spy on you! We didn't even know she existed until a few days ago!"

"She's a Cullen, that makes her your responsibility!" everyone started shouting at the same time.

"RIGHT! THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I was ignored "SHUT UP!" they looked over at me.

"Okay, I will leave the rez if you want Sam. Stop shouting at them! It's not their fault. As for you Cullen's, I survived fifteen years without a dad, I'm sure I can carry on"

"Fine. Paul, come on" snapped Sam, turning to leave. He snarled and remained where he was.

"You choose her over the pack and you never come back. You're going to turn your back on your family if you stay"

_**Tell him to piss off. You are my family.**_

"He says piss off" I said. They looked startled that I could hear him. Sam snarled again and walked off. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and knelt down to pat Paul's head.  
"Sorry I got you kicked out of the rez"

_**It's not your fault, it's his. You didn't do anything wrong.**_

"Err…excuse me?" said Edward "Hate to interrupt your moment but what are you two going to do now?"

**A/N: You guys have a choice to make. Should the Cullen's let them stay or should they leave?**


	17. Is this love?

-1Cassie's POV

"I'm sure we'll manage. I've roughed it before, and Paul's a werewolf. We'll cope!" I said, putting on a façade of happiness. In truth, I was breaking inside. The closest thing I'd had to a home and I got kicked out.

"You should stay here" said the dark hair woman.

"Seriously? You're going to let her stay here?" said the blonde woman.

"Why should she suffer for her father's crimes? We'll look after her until they find somewhere else to live" I looked over at Paul who was pawing the ground.

"Are you okay here? I mean, living with vampires"

_**I'd live with a thousand vampires if it meant I got to spend even a day with you.**_

"That's really cheesy" I said, before turning back to the Cullen's "Thank you"

"That's okay sweetie. We've got a spare room, you two are welcome to it"

"Thanks" Alice took me by the hand and led me inside

_**I'll be there in a second**_

_Okay._

"Alice, why is she doing this?"

"Who?"

"That woman…Dr Cullen's wife"

"Esme? Because she doesn't want to see anyone suffer. Technically you are family and she's got very strong family ideas. Anyway, she's right. It's not your fault that Carlisle cheated on her" she led me into a bedroom that was on the top floor.  
"No one else has a room up here, except Edward and sometimes Bella" she said. I liked the room. There was a large window, overlooking the forest.  
"I can't believe they kicked me out" I said, sitting on the bed.

"It's not your fault. Werewolves don't like vampires. They only tolerate us because we don't kill humans"

"But I'm not a vampire! I'm a half vampire and I didn't know that until half an hour ago!" I felt tears run down my cheeks, and suddenly Paul was there, arms around me.

"What did you say to upset her?" he growled at Alice.  
"She didn't do anything Paul. It's just me being sensitive" I said, holding his hand.  
"I'm going to call Bella, get her to deliver your stuff" Alice said. I sensed that she was doing it to give us privacy. Paul checked me over after she left, just to make sure I was really okay. I pushed his hands away, annoyed and kissed him. He kissed me back willingly, slightly surprised by my actions. My hands flew to his chest, which was uncovered. I stroked his muscles. He pulled us down onto the bed so I was lying on top of him. His hands went to my shirt and began to unbutton it. I forced myself not to panic and I let him finish. My shirt fell to the floor. He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed along my neck.

_**I love you**_

_**I love you Cassie**_

I pulled away from him. He looked stunned.

"What's wrong Cassie?"  
"I need to tell you something"

"Sure. Anything"

"I'm worried that you won't like me anymore if I do"

"I'll love you no matter what and you know that"

"You know Dr…Carlisle said that I had a miscarriage?"

"Yeah"

"The father…it could be one of a few boys. Either one of my stepbrother's, or their friends" I felt him stiffen.  
"What do you mean?"

"When my mum got married, the stepbrothers started to…act oddly" I saw the look of disgust on his face and panicked "They forced me to do things! I swear I didn't want to!" he grabbed my hands and pulled me against him.

"I believe you. I can't believe anybody would want to hurt you. But I know you would never want that" I pulled away. I couldn't let him love me until he knew everything.

"That's not all. They used me as entertainment for their friends. They made me do everything. They beat me if I refused…that's why I came. And I didn't know I was pregnant…and I'm glad! If I'd known I would have killed the thing myself! I don't want anything to remind me of that!" I took a deep breath "I understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. I'm damaged goods. I'm a dirty whore. But I love you…or I think it's love. I never felt it before so I wouldn't know" I dared look at him. He was shaking slightly, trying to contain his anger. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"If…you ever…call yourself a whore again…" I put a hand on his arm. He looked at me, my silver eyes meeting his dark ones.

"I love you Cassie" he said "I always will"


	18. Reasons to hate and reasons to care

-1Cassie's POV

"Hey Cas, Bella's here" Alice called. I jumped up and went downstairs. Bella was leaning against her truck.

"Hi Bells"

"I bought your stuff" she said, pointing. There was a large pile of stuff under a tarpaulin.

"Jesus, you leave anything in the house?" I asked.

"Some of it is Paul's. Anyway, Emily insisted I take everything that was yours. She's not very happy with Sam. None of the wolves are. They're threatening to go on strike if you two aren't allowed back"

"Wow"

"Oh…I've got two excitable dogs in my truck waiting for you" she opened the door and the pups burst out. They were upon me instantly and I petted them happily.

"God, I've missed you guys so much" I told them when they'd calmed down "Bella, I wanted to ask you a favour"

"What Cass?"

"Well, the Cullen's are vampires and sticking an animal in there is practically inviting them to take a bite. So I was wondering if you could look after these two, or find someone who will until I can get my own place"

"Sure Cassie. I'd be honoured but…are you sure? They've been with you so long, they're part of who you are"

"I need them to be safe, I can't guarantee that here" I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Now…let's get this stuff shifted"

"Right. Might need some help" I said, ushering the dogs back into the car.

"Easy. Emmett! Paul!" they appeared at the door.

"You hollered?" Emmett said.  
"We need help shifting this stuff to Cassie and Paul's room" the pair of them carried the stuff (Emmett took most on one arm) and took it upstairs.

"Are you staying?" I asked "Esme says she's going to make dinner for me and Paul. She'll probably cook too much"

"For Paul? Never! Anyway, I've got to make Charlie's dinner. I'll see you soon, and keep you informed about what's happening at La Push" she hugged me and got back in the car. I waved until she was out of sight, then went back inside. I knew I'd done the right thing. Buddy and Scarlett needed to be safe and they wouldn't be here.

Esme was in the kitchen, cooking. I sat on the counter, watching her.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"I was just wondering something, why don't you hate me?" she put down her pan and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're really nice to me. I mean, letting me and Paul stay and helping us with everything. I expected you'd hate me because of what…he did"

"It's not in my nature to hate anyone Cassie. Yes, I am upset but not with you. You never asked for any of this so why should I hate you for that?" I shrugged.

"you love him and have no emotional attachment to me. You could easily blame me for everything, some people would"

"Like?"

"What?"

"You said some people would hate you for this. Like who?"

"My mum. She blames me for everything. She wishes I'd never been born" I felt a hot tear on my cheek.  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry" she hugged me "I didn't know"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. It's just…when I was young I pinned all my hopes on a dad that would come and save me from her, make us the perfect family she wanted. He never did and I get a stinking stepfather who turns it all to shit"

"I know you feel Carlisle let you down but he probably thought it was best. You should give him another chance"

"Are you going to? Give him another chance I mean?"

"Yes. It will take time but I've been with him for a long time. I think you should try it too, spend some time with him"

"How? I know nothing about him and he knows nothing about me"

"Well work on common ground. He's a scientist, I know he's dying to find out what kind of things you can do"

"So am I" I admitted. She smiled.  
"There you go then, why don't you try it? He's got a day off tomorrow, spend some time together" I nodded.

"I will Esme. Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie. If only we'd found out sooner we could have saved you" I knew what she was implying. Of course, they'd heard my earlier conversation with Paul.

"What's done is done. But I'll try and spend time with…Carlisle" I couldn't say dad, it felt too personal.

"Good" we shared one final smile "now, can you get Paul. Food's ready"

Paul appeared at the doorway instantly.  
"Did someone say food?"


	19. tests and trials

-1**A/N: the next morning.**

I ate breakfast quickly. Paul was still in bed. I knew Carlisle was in his office, thanks to Alice who'd made my breakfast (cereal, she didn't want to poison me apparently). I went up the stairs, hesitating by the door.

"Come in" Carlisle invited. I sighed, cursing vampires and there super hearing. I opened the door and went in. He looked surprised to see me.

"Cassie. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask something"

"Sure. Anything"

"I want to find out how to wake up this supposed vampire gene in me, and I figured you would want to as well. So…will you help me?" he smiled and nodded.

"When do we start?"

"Right now if it's okay with you" I said. He nodded and pulled a blank notebook from his desk. He scribbled out a list of bullet points.

"Okay, here are the main things that sum up a vampire" he said, passing me the list. I glanced at it. Speed, strength, heightened senses, extra abilities, hypnotic personalities.

"You missed one" I said, scribbling down the word blood.

"oh, yes. I just assumed that that one wouldn't be an issue since you don't drink blood" he said.

"But maybe I need to in order to wake up this thing" he shrugged and went to a cabinet locked with a padlock. He unlocked it and returned with a bag of blood, the kind you'd find in a hospital. I raised my eyebrows as he tossed it to me.

"You suggested it" he reminded me.

"Okay. This is…weird" I said, taking the packet "do you have any scissors?" he handed me a pair. I cut open the top and took a deep breath. I wasn't squeamish about blood like Bella but I didn't really like the idea about drinking a whole packet of it.

Pretend it's cherryade I told myself.

I latched onto the bag and drunk. I was surprised. It actually tasted okay, not salty but sweet. I slurped up the whole bag.

"Wow. I never thought I'd say this but blood is good" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"How do you feel?" I considered the question for a minute. My body felt like an electric current was running through it. I felt so alive.

"I feel…weird. Like I've only just started to live. Do I look any different?" he looked at me and shook his head.

"But that's a good thing. So we know blood affects you and we know that there is no visible sign, like red eyes. At least at the moment. If you drink too much it might change. This could have side effects. If you don't drink you could deteriorate rapidly. We also don't know how long this will last, so we should probably test you out while you're strong" I nodded and followed him as he led me outside.

"What do you want to try first, fighting or running?"

"Fighting is probably best. If Paul wakes up he'll go insane" Carlisle nodded.  
"Emmett! Jasper!" he called. The pair appeared next to him.

"Yes?"

"Anyone fancy a fight?" I asked. Jasper looked startled by the request but Emmett rolled up his sleeves.  
"Always"

"Emmett! You could kill her!" Jasper said.

"Oi, I am here. I'm stronger then I look. If you're so worried why don't you go first Mr oh so controlled?" I asked. Jasper stared at me for a minute, then shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you fighting techniques if you show me you can use them" I nodded and shook his hand before standing in the centre of the space. Emmett squared up in front of me.

"I hope you're ready for this" he smiled.

"I'm ready" I said, leaping forward. Always better to strike first I thought. He avoided and lunged for me. I darted to the side. I noticed my movements were quicker then they'd been before. I managed to avoid Emmett's next couple of attacks, then hung back, waiting for another.

"Come on" I said "This is getting boring" he snarled and leapt forward again but I dodged and grabbed his arm as I shot past. I tugged, hoping to throw him off balance. What I wasn't expecting was for his arm to go flying into the distance. I gawped at it for a minute before Jasper shouted "Cassie! Look out" I twisted round in time to see Emmett pouncing. He knocked me to the floor, landing on top.

"Okay Em, get off" I said, pushing him. He jumped to his feet and offered me a hand.

"Well that was interesting" he said "You got a bit of strength"

"next time we fight, I'll beat you" I told him "Oh…and sorry about the arm thing. I didn't mean to do that" he shrugged.

"It's okay. Happened before, happen again. I just wanna see if you impressed Jasper enough for him to teach you some of his moves" I looked over at Jasper who seemed to be considering.

"Emmett's right, you've got some natural talent. A bit of practice and you could be good. If you want, I'll train you but you have to do whatever I say"

"Okay. When can we start!" I said, eagerly. Carlisle put up a hand to stop us.

"Before you start practicing, you should drink this" he tossed me another bag of blood. I tore this one open with my teeth and drained it "Jasper, can you teach her to hunt as well? If you don't mind"

"I don't mind. It gives me something to do" he shrugged "Come on, I'll race you" I perked up at the sound of that. Running. I always liked to run. After my mum told me to quit dancing because the lessons were too expensive and before I found art, I used to run. I'd run until I was too exhausted to run any further.

"How do…I mean, will my vampire stuff just work?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's instinct. It should work. Just run, and try to keep up" he took off, disappearing into the trees. I looked at Carlisle.

"You better go after him. I'll tell Paul where you are" I nodded, smiled, and started to run. I felt something awaken in my body, driving me on. I blinked and the entire world was different. Everything was brighter and most detailed. I could hear Jasper up ahead, almost see him. I could see footprints that should be invisible and smell things I had no idea even existed.

I drew level with Jasper who looked surprised.

"See you made it then?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Hunting. We're heading for a spot that has bears"

"Bears? I've got to wrestle a bear now?"

"You wrestled Emmett, what's the difference?"

"True"

"I'll wrestle the bear, you just watch" he told me. He stopped suddenly and I almost ran into him. He crouched low to the ground.

"Copy me" he said. I crouched, mimicking his movements as he stalked forward. I could smell something on the air, rich and strong. Blood, I recognized it. It was blood but not human. I felt something in me instinctively repulsed by the idea but I shrugged it off. I leapt into a tree with ease so I could watch as Jasper grabbed the bear and tore it's throat open without getting a single drop on him. He started to feed and I searched for a bear of my own.


	20. Jealous

-1**A/N: later that day. LEMONS!**

When I got back to the house it was dark. I'd spent the entire day training with Jasper but I didn't feel tired, I felt excited.

Paul was on the bed, reading, when I came in.

"Hey" I said, searching for a clean top (mine was bloody and torn from my fight with the bear).

"Hi. You finally finished playing experiments with daddy and jasper?" he asked. I noticed a tinge of bitterness in his voice and I looked over.  
"Are you jealous?" I asked, putting my hand on my hips. He stood up and shrugged.

"Perhaps" I went to him and hugged him.

"You don't have to be. You are the only guy for me. The only one I'll ever love. I want you to promise me something though"

"What?"

"I want you to promise you will never let me push you away"

"I promise" he said, taking my hands and kissing them.

"Good" I pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him. His arms wrapped round my waist, holding me tight.

"Make love to me Paul" I said. He pulled away slightly, startled by my sudden request.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you and I want to be with you, in everyway I can" I told him. He rolled us over so he was on top and kissed down my neck. His hands went to my buttons, pulling my ruined shirt off.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against me "the others might hear us"

"They've gone hunting" I said "Only one who's here is Jasper"

"Won't he mind?"

"Tough shit" I muttered, rolling us over again. I stroked Paul's muscles and kissed him, hard and passionately. He kissed me back, his tongue meeting mine. His hands moved to squeeze my breasts. I moaned into his mouth, I could feel his erection against my centre, through the fabric that separated us. My hands descended to his trousers and unbuttoned them. We sat up, still joined at the mouth so he could pull his shorts and boxers down. I unclipped my bra, leaving me in my pants. I now understood why Alice had left out a descent pair. She must have known.

Paul pulled away from my mouth and pushed me down into the bed, his lips trailed down until it was resting on my breast. He bit down lightly and I gasped both in shock at him and the sensation I felt. He continued to torture my breasts with his hands and mouth. I had never felt like this before. I wasn't a virgin in the physical sense but in the emotional this was a hundred percent new. I tried to roll us over again but he held me firm.

"This is about you" he whispered against my skin. I could have had my way but I didn't care anymore. His lips returned to mine, his hands went to my core. I could feel myself dripping down my legs. . He slipped a finger between my folds and I arched my back at the feeling.

"Oh god Paul" I muttered under my breath as his lips went to my neck. I could feel him smiling as he slipped another two fingers inside me. I gasped again. He pumped his fingers in and out until I felt myself tightening.

"Oh…" he kept going, harder and faster then before. I grew tighter and tighter.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum" I pant. Paul pinched my clit and I scream, cumming furiously on his fingers. He pulled out and licked them clean before kissing me.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Always" he slid inside. I couldn't help but tense at first, my mind flashing back to last time when Leo had raped me in the bathroom. Paul's hand found mine.  
"It's okay Cassie. Relax" I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it was Paul. Paul who loved me, Paul who cared about me. When I was ready to continue, I nodded. He pulled out and thrust back in, moving slowly at first but gaining speed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to slid in deeper.

"Uh…Cassie…Cassie"

"Paul…more…" I felt myself tightening again.

"I won't last long" he told me, thrusting quicker. His mouth went to my breast and sucked. I groaned, wrapping my hands in his hair.

"Almost there" I said "So close"

"Cassie" he groaned out. I knew he was going to cum soon, as was I.

"Paul. Harder…" he thrust one final time. I exploded in pleasure, leading him with me. He collapsed on top of me exhausted and spent. He pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to me. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Paul"

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. I was filled with complete happiness. I knew Paul loved me and I loved him. Paul himself was waking up too. I smiled and turned my attention to the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Esme. Sorry to disturb you Cassie but you've got some visitors"

"Okay, just let me get dressed and I'll be right down" I said. I heard her walking downstairs and I returned my attention to Paul.

"I have to get up" I told him. I tried to slide out of bed but he grabbed my waist. "let go!" I laughed "I have to get dressed"

"Five more minutes?"

"no! Get up!" he sighed but released me. I quickly found some clothes, as did Paul (who had opted for a shirt today as we didn't know who the visitors were). I took his hand and led us downstairs. When I reached the bottom I froze.

"Hello Cassandra"

**A/N: I am evil! Mwhahaha! Well, there is the lemon. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Threat

-1I froze when I saw who was sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Cassandra" said Leo, smiling at me. Mark was sitting next to him, also smiling. No, they couldn't be here! They couldn't! I looked around. Jasper was leaning against the wall, arms folded as he felt my emotions. Alice was next to him, her face nervous. Emmett stood on my other side, Rosalie sat on the sofa with Esme. Carlisle was standing by the door with Edward.

"What are you doing here" I asked, fear pulsing through ever part of my body. Paul's hand tightened around mine, sensing my discomfort.

"We came to get you. Rachel's been really worried about you" Leo lied "And so have we, right Mark?"

"Yes. It was keeping us up at night wondering what had happened to you" he grinned "Took us a while to find you but we did eventually"

"Yeah Rachel said you could only be in one of two places. With Renee or Bella"

"Excuse me but who exactly are you two?" Carlisle asked. They looked up at him and Leo smiled.

"We're her stepbrothers" Leo said. He was playing the kind son, worried about her stepsister. Paul growled and let go of my hand, taking a step forward.

"Paul" Edward warned.

"She's not going anywhere" Paul said. Mark stood up, sizing Paul up.

"Who are you then? What right do you have to say if she leaves or not? We're family"

"No you're not" I said, quietly. They heard and both of them looked at me. Leo stood up.

"What do you mean?" Mark said. He had a quick temper and I could see he was getting angry.

"you're not my family and I'm not going with you" I said.

"Now, Cassie let's not joke around" said Leo "your mum's been worried sick about you. Do you really want her to keep worrying?"

"I don't care. She doesn't care. I'm not leaving" Mark moved over to me and grabbed my arm. He whispered, so the Cullen's couldn't hear (even if I knew they could).

"You listen here you little bitch, you're coming with us whether you want to or not so move your arse"

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me" I said, quietly and evenly. He didn't, he held tighter. I heard Paul snarling. I looked Mark square in the eye.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me" I repeated. I stared at him, he stared at me. I was dimly aware of the lights flickering, Paul snarling. I was lost in the darkness of his mind.

_Let go, let go._

He let go and took a step back.

"Now, both of you" I snarled, looking from one to the other "leave and never come back" I met their eyes, refusing them any way out, holding them still with my will.

_LEAVE! _I roared inside my head. They turned and walked out. I glared after them until I heard a car starting up. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was spinning, I was dizzy and tired. Paul grabbed me before I could fall and placed me on the sofa.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I don't know"

"I think I do" said Edward. Everyone looked at him "Well, I was reading their minds up until they left. A few seconds before, their minds went completely blank. Then there was like some kind of static and a shout. It wasn't there thoughts. It was someone elses"

"And the lights went funny. Did anyone else notice?" said Emmett.

"yeah. I reckon she's got a power and that's what it is" Jasper said.  
"What kind of power?" Rosalie laughed "Mind control?"

"Guess so" said Edward.

"Or it could be some reasonable thing?" Rosalie said.

"If she's got mind powers that would explain how she and Paul can talk mentally" Edward added. Everyone stared at us. I shrugged and so did Paul.

"We thought it was normal for imprints" he said "Anyway, can we please return to the matter at hand. Cassie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just…hungry"

"I could make you some breakfast if you like" Esme offered. I thought but shook my head.  
"no. not that kind of hungry"

"You need blood" said Carlisle. Paul growled.  
"No, he's right. I need to hunt"

"I'll go with you" he offered. I nodded and he helped me to my feet.

"Be back soon" said Carlisle "we have to do some more tests" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes dad" then I took Paul's hand and followed him outside. He took off his shirt and started his trousers.

"Paul!" I said, astounded.  
"What? I can't phase with trousers on, they'll tear. And I can't hunt without phasing. Besides when did you get shy?" I blushed and didn't watch as he stripped, folded his clothes and changed. when I next looked he was a grey wolf.

"Come on then wolf boy. Let's go catch some breakfast"

_**Deer?**_

"I prefer bear or lion but deer will do" I said.

_**Come on then. Catch me if you can.**_

He started to run and I followed. I was tired and my legs hurt but I was still fast and I managed to chase him. When I got to the clearing where Jasper and I had hunted yesterday, I caught a deer and drained it. Paul ate the meat raw. I felt my strength returning. A strange smell assaulted my nostrils.

"God, what is that?" Paul sniffed the air and growled.

_**Vampire!**_

"Cullen?"

_**No. Other vampire.**_

_Where Paul? Where is it?  
**Over there. **_He twitched his head in the direction and I looked. I could make out a shape crouched in the bushes.

_What do we do? Fight?  
**No. there might be more. I can't tell, the smell of that one is too strong. We should go back.**_

_If we run, won't he follow?_

_**We'll act like we're still hunting. **_He howled and dashed into the bushes towards the house. I chased him. We ran in different directions, pretending to be hunting. I could tell that the vampire was following us.

_We can't loose him. We have to go home! Now! The other's will help!_

_**Fine! Go! **_He snarled and took up a fighting position. I paused.

_Not without you!_

_**No arguing! GO! I'll follow!**_

_We both run, run now._

We ran through the forest and made it home.

"Carlisle! Jasper!" I called as Paul quickly phased back and dressed. They appeared at the door.

"What is it Cassie?" Jasper asked.

"Vampire. In the woods!" I gasped "he followed us. I think we lost him but he's probably still coming" Alice appeared at the door with Edward.  
"It makes sense. I've been seeing things but they didn't make any sense. It does now. The Volturi sent someone to spy on us, now they're all coming to get Cassie"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're different from everything they know. That makes you a threat at least for now"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"You need to get out of here. Drive somewhere, far away. You can't come back until it's safe. Come on, let's get your clothes" We rushed upstairs and Alice shoved clothes into a bag.

"You can take my car. Drive as far away as you can" she shoved a fistful of money into my hand and we rushed back downstairs. Paul was waiting. He loaded the car with the bags.

"Don't worry Cassie. We'll make sure you can come back" Carlisle kissed my cheek, as did Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Esme hugged me and Edward smiled.

"Come on Paul. Let's go" We went into the car and Paul started the engine. I watched as the Cullen's, my family, disappeared from view.

**A/N: That is the end of this fic. More stuff is going to happen but I decided they should be arranged as two different fics. Any suggestions for a sequel title?**


	22. Epilogue

-1Alice's POV

I watched Cassie drive away with Paul. The Volturi would be here soon, I hoped they got out of town before they arrived. I knew there was no chance that they'd give up. Cassie was powerful. No doubt their spy had informed them of just how powerful. They would keep hunting until they found her.

"Alice, how long?" Carlisle asked "Will they get out?" I closed my eyes and looked.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. Cassie and Paul will be on the road by then, they're not sure where they're going yet but they'll keep driving"

We waited inside, listening. A car drew up outside and the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to get it.

"Hello Jane"

So Aro had sent his best. She was that important to them. They came into the room. Jane was there, with Demetri, Felix and Alec.

"Carlisle. We're here for the girl"

"What girl?"

"Your daughter" I saw Carlisle stiffen "Yes, we know everything. Is she here?"

"No. she's not"

"We will find her Carlisle, it would be a lot easier"

"I don't know where she is. She left and she isn't coming back. If you want to find her then you better start looking" Felix growled.  
"Fine. When we find her we'll let you know. You know, in case you wanted to visit her or something. Her and her little boyfriend" they turned and left.

Cassie's POV

We drove far away. I sighed and rested my head against the window. I didn't want to leave but I knew we had to. I didn't know who the Volturi were but the way the family had spoken about them I knew they were bad.

"Paul, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. For now we'll just drive. We'll find a motel and keep driving. Don't worry Cassie. I'll always look after you" he promised. His hand found mine and I squeezed.

_**I love you Cassie. Don't worry. We'll be fine.**_

_I know. I love you too Paul._


End file.
